


Lightbulbs dinging in a field of grass.

by iskierka



Category: Bend It Like Beckham
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Lightbulbs dinging in a field of grass.

JOE  
Let's get sweaty together.

 

JES   
:keeps on butting football with her head: 

You mean we aren't already?

 

JULES   
:steals the ball and kicks it to Joe: 

No, I think he means *sweaty* sweaty.

 

JOE   
:runs in the direction of the goal across the field: 

Yeah, that's exactly what I mean.

:he's doing fancy footwork, avoiding Jules' and Jes' feet: 

 

JES   
:gets the ball and gets ready to kick, but then Jules steals it:

Sweaty sweaty??

 

JULES   
:kicks the ball in while saying--:

Sexy sweaty. :looks and smiles to Jes: 

From sex.

:Jes looks at Joe:

 

JOE  
Brilliant idea, innit?

:they all grin at each other and begin to run off the Santa Clara field:

 

JULES  
And we're not even sloshed.

:Jes pokes her side with an elbow:

:Jules hits her back whilst giggling:

:Joe butts into the middle:

:exit laughing players, heading for the women's showers:


End file.
